Spawn
by Tanjxx
Summary: Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd stayed...A switch POV between Midna and Link Rated M for later chapters!
1. The Beginning

When I think back about what happened that day, sometimes I shudder. I wonder what he would do if he knew. If he knew what he had done to upset the Twilight Realm, about how badly the court wants him here.

More than anything, I wonder what the one to come will think.

"What? Say something!" I said, rather irritated. As usual, Link wasn't speaking. "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" I spat, angry.

Of course, all he did was inhale quickly and smile stupidly. That was all I needed. I started at a run toward him, and he ran toward me. We met in an embrace, and suddenly I felt a change. My whole body shuddered, and suddenly, I was back in imp form.

"Link…don't be scared..I…I guess I was happier in this form…" I said, reaching up to touch his face again, like I had so long ago, at the beginning of this long journey.

And then he did something I'll never forget.

"I'm not." He said. Two little words, but they meant the world. They said everything without saying anything. To people on the outside, he could be talking about anything, but to me, he was saying that he didn't care how I looked, or what I did.

I wouldn't break that embrace for anything. He could hit me, right here, right now, and I'd still want him to hold me. Suddenly, the usually quiet Hylian spoke.

"Midna…I love you…" He said, squeezing me ever so gently.

Now it was MY turn to be entirely speechless. So I did what came naturally. Which was giggle insanely.

Link only smiled again, and picked me up in his arms. I stole a piece of Horseshoe grass from the ground and blew into it, and in no time the brown mare was galloping toward us. Link smoothly slid us into the saddle and we were off.

When we arrived at the house, everything began moving quickly. Too quickly. I remember little snatches of what happened, but they blur together senselessly. Fevered kisses, on lips, cheeks, necks, everywhere. Link's hands on me, mine on him. The last thing I remember is hitting the bed.

I remember the next morning incredibly clearly. I remember opening my eyes, but not finding sunlight. The blinds were still pulled, and the room was cloaked in relative darkness. Link was asleep next to me, his arm around my waist, and a smile on his face. I rolled over and looked up and down. He had somehow managed to get a pair of pants on. Wow, talented. His chest, however, was bare. There were scars from battles I never knew, as well as scars that I knew all too much about.

I found my hands wandering his chest, tracing the curves of graceful scars from swords, and jagged ones from scars. Then, his neck. The tendons were relaxed and he felt soft beneath my fingers. My hand came to rest against his angular cheek, and it was then when I saw it. The drastic difference between he and I hit me like a tidal wave. This couldn't be. It would never work. I gazed at my own black hand, with its blue designs, and then at his pale skin, a tad flushed still.

For some reason or another, something propelled me to get up. I stretched, phasing back to my full form. So I could go between the two! I stood, searching the room for the clothing I was wearing when we got here. Damn it, where was it? My eyes wandered the rustic little room, finally resting on my cloak where it had landed last night. I grabbed it, shrugging it on along with my skirt and headdress. Grabbing a quill and parchment, I scrawled a quick note to Link. Then, I made for the door and headed for the castle.


	2. Saying Goodbye

I arrived at the fortress a bit before Link did. Zelda was already waiting in the center courtyard where the Twilight Mirror was, awaiting my arrival. She looked over me jealously, but smiled nonetheless.

"Good morning, Midna." She said, nodding. "Where is Link?"

"He'll…uh…he'll be here, soon." I studdered, looking around nervously. Sure enough, I heard the trademark _hyah!, _signifying Link's arrival. He came galloping astride Epona through the tunnel and thundered into the courtyard dramatically.

"Midna.." He started, but as soon as he saw the look on Zelda's face, he stopped speaking and nodded instead.

"Well, I guess this is farewell, huh?" I forced myself to say. "Light and Shadow can't mix, as we know. But…never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

Zelda interjected, "Light and shadow are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other."

Link and I looked at each other as she uttered this. It embodied the way we felt to a T. Zelda spoke again, "I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world…They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes, that is what I believe."

"Zelda, your words are kind and your heart is true." I said, trying not to cry. She was saying this in the hopes that the mood would be lifted, but it did nothing. "If all in Hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do alright." My eyes met Link's again. His beautiful, deep sapphire eyes were filling with tears, a first for the hero.

I then turned and walked toward the platform, turning sharply as the stairs to the portal appeared. "Thank you…" I breathed, "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again." I said to my beloved.

"Link…I…." I said, as the tears began to fall. I allowed one to fall, and pushed it gently through the air toward the mirror. "See you later." I said. I let the tear hit, breaking the mirror. Link watched in horror, gasping and looking to me.

I dashed up the stairs, turning to look at him once more. He and Zelda were looking at me, Link with more passion then ever. I knew this had to be done, that we could never see each other again. Slowly, I dematerialized, and the mirror shattered.

Link began to cry, dashing to his horse and leaping on.

"Link!" Zelda called, reaching out, but it was too late. He was off, riding back toward goddesses-know-where.


	3. Midna, wait!

_Link's POV_

I watched her disappear slowly, dematerializing into yellowish dust. _Midna…no…_I thought. I wouldn't DARE say that in front of Zelda though. She loved me, but…lets just say the feeling wasn't mutual. Matter of fact, Midna was one of the few people that had ever heard me speak. And now she was gone.

For the first time in my life, I felt like I had to cry, and cry hard. One tear slipped from my eye as soon as that mirror shattered, and that started it all. After one tear slid down my cheek, hundreds followed. I wiped my face with one of my bracers and took off for Epona.

"Link!" Zelda cried. She was just glad Midna was gone back to her realm. I know she wanted the best for me, and wanted me to be happy, but right now all I wanted was to be alone.

As soon as I was at Epona, I launched myself on and dug my heels in. Epona took off, and before I knew it, we were back at the village. I swung off and onto the ladder up to my home. The tears were still sliding down my cheeks in rivers of torment. The door to the house was somewhat ajar from this morning, so I just slammed it behind me as I got in. As soon as I was inside, I slid to my knees and sobbed.

I was alone now, with no one to tell me to get up and stop crying. Before I knew it, I was clawing my hair desperately and howling inhumanly. My cap had fallen to the ground, but I couldn't care less. I screamed and cried for unknown amounts of time, but by the time the tears slowed, it was dark.

"Midna…" I kept repeating, over and over. "Why.." I said, putting my face in my hands. Looking up, I peered around the room. "Might as well head to bed." I said to no one.

I slowly stood and dragged myself to the bed, flopping down uselessly. Out of nowhere, a familiar scent drifted to my nose. It was like roses, but at the same time like sweet incense and smoke. It was the scent of Midna's skin, left where she had spent the night. The memories of their journey together surged back into my mind. A fresh round of tears pervaded my sleepless night.


	4. A Twist

Midna's POV

"Oh Link…" I said, covering my mouth slowly. I was peering through my looking glass at him, a technique I had learned from a friend in the twilight realm. We could watch people in the Light world through mirrors given the chance. Now I was watching him in total agony at me being gone, something so out of character for Link I almost wondered if I was watching the right person.

"Link…" I whispered again, touching the mirror gently. Now he was looking up, tears falling slowly into his hands. It almost looked like he was looking at me, but I knew he was just looking around his home. Then, he stood.

I looked away, putting down my mirror. A sigh slid from between my lips, and I laid back on my bed. "I'm such an idiot." I said, replaying the scene of leaving Link over and over again in my head. Tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. "Oh get a hold of yourself," I said to myself, "It never would have worked."

_3 weeks later_

I hadn't left this bedroom in weeks. Well, to get food and use the facilities, but otherwise? No. I had just sat and watched him do the exact same thing every day for weeks. After a moment of staring at the ceiling from my bed, I decided to get up and bathe. Grabbing my clothes and soap, I stood up and shuffled to the adjacent bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I set down the things I had brought, and stared into the mirror at myself. The pallid, blue-ish skin tone, black markings, how had he ever found me attractive? No matter, I thought, sliding my hood down and removing the headdress.

Placing it down on the counter, I bent to unfasten my dress. A sharp pain pierced my abdomen, stemming from my hips. "Ah!" I cried, falling to the ground. "Help!" I cried, begging anyone to answer. A servant came to my aid, helping me to sit on a nearby chair. She pressed a hand to my stomach, trying to assess the problem. After a moment of concentration, she looked up at me and smiled gently. She whispered something in my ear and left me, smiling as she went.

My expression was blank, jaw slack, eyes wide. A hand absently traveled to my belly button, or rather just below it. I looked down at it, and then up again. I didn't know whether to cry, or to leap in happiness.

"Pregnant.." I said, smiling slightly. I still don't know if it was in hysteria or in happiness.


	5. Aftermath

Chapter 5

_Link's POV_

I was laying on my bed for the fourth (or was it fifth?) week in a row. Ilia had come by every day, claiming to care for Epona but always taking time to stop and leave me some food. I always picked at it and barely ate anything, but what I did eat was delicious. Zelda hadn't sent for me yet, which was a goddess-sent. I don't know how I'd respond to her, knowing that she sought only for me to seek after her.

My thoughts were drenched in everything Midna. It hurt so much to think of her beautiful face, that night we had together, but I couldn't stop. My mind and the rest of reality begged me to let go and move on, but one little part of me clung to the threads of hope that one day, somehow, I'd return to her, or she to me.

For the first time in a long time, I decided to figure out what time it was. I rolled over on my bed, and reached for the curtains. Pulling them aside, I peered out and was stunned by a beautiful sunset. The sky was still blue-ish, scorched with orange, yellow, and red streaks of wispy clouds.

_'The Twilight realm holds a serene beauty, you have seen it as the sun sets on this world." _Her voice whispered in my head. I turned quickly, half expecting to see her standing there, smiling wryly at me. Realizing how stupid that was, I turned to my window again.

"Serene beauty…" I muttered. "Where else have I seen that…" Midna's face was floating through my head, the first time she appeared in my cell at Hyrule Castle.

A sudden knock at my door jerked me out of my lovely daydream, and I reluctantly went to answer it. My sandaled feet shuffled blandly over the hardwood floor, making a hollow noise against the tree below. Reaching the door, I opened it slowly, doing my best to put on a happy face.

"Hi!" Came a cheerful and perky voice. I nodded, preferring not to speak. Ilia merely smiled back at me. "Feeling any better today? Epona was really antsy, so I figured I'd see if you were up for a ride."

I blinked. Well, I hadn't ridden the mare in a long, long time. Peering further out of his door, I eyed the horse. She was indeed looking up with hopeful blue eyes. A longing whinny blew from between her thick lips, and I couldn't help but smile. I nodded, and Ilia smiled even bigger.

"Great!" She said, turning to go down the ladder. "I'm sure she'll enjoy it." She looked back again, as if to say something, but only blushed and continued down the ladder.

"Weird…" I muttered, turning around and going back inside. Reaching for my clothes, I fingered the green tunic with adoration. I was the Hero of Time. I was supposed to be fearless. Nothing was supposed to hurt me. Sighing quietly, I pulled my tunic on, and changed into my boots. I grabbed my bow, just in case I decided to do some casual hunting. Exiting my house, I peered at the sunset again, and started down the stairs.

"Hyah!" I called, urging the mare forward. I was racing the sun, trying to beat it to the horizon. I know it's impossible, but I felt like if I ran hard enough, I could make it to the Twilight Realm, and see her again.

The sun touched the horizon, and for the first time I noticed something different. When the sun hit the ground, there was a bright flash for a moment, and when it cleared, the sun was gone.

"Maybe they really are connected..."I mused for a moment. I tugged on Epona's reins and started back toward town.


	6. Confession

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Midna's POV_

"There HAS to be a way to get back to him…" I said to myself as I paced the floor of my quarters. "Think, Midna, THINK!" I cried. Throwing up my hands in utter defeat, I flopped back on my bed. Peering out the window, I caught sight of the sky. It was going from the usual orange and black to the purple of night. Dusk, my favorite time of day. On that note, a quote Link had once told me someone from Ordon had said drifted into my mind. '_I always feel this loneliness at twilight. It's been said that it's the only time their world is linked to ours…"_

"That's IT!" I cried, throwing up my arms. "Ah! Damnit!" I winced, covering my stomach. "You're a little pain down there, huh.." I said, patting my stomach and smiling. My eyes turned once again to the window, and I grinned. "Soon, my love, soon."

The next morning, I awoke to a drizzly day in the Twilight Realm. As usual, my handmaidens were there to dress me and get me through my morning routine. They seemed especially attentive to me, now that they knew of my…well…condition. After all that was done, a messenger was sent to me, bearing a rather grim message.

"Princess Midna," He began, standing before me rather regally. He was a short Twili, with big orange eyes, like mine. "The court requests your appearance concerning some recent rumors about you. Court will commence at precisely 12 noon, and not a moment later. We expect your arrival to be punctual." He finished, turning and exiting curtly.

"Well…I suppose I better name him…her…it." I said, peering down at my stomach.

I appeared before the court at precisely noon, dressed in my finest attire. As soon as I was introduced and settled into my throne, the questions began.

"Princess Midna! The public has heard rumors that you may be with child. Is it true?" Said a tall, thin Twili in a black and orange vest.

I sighed quietly, and stood. "Yes. The rumors you all have heard are true. I am in my second month of pregnancy, and plan to deliver. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling rather exhausted and don't think I can handle questioning in my fragile state." I said, putting a hand to my forehead rather dramatically.

I'm a princess. I can do that.


End file.
